merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Edrea/Why so many bad things happened because of Merlin?
I created this page because I can't keep myself from thinking throughout the series that so many wrongs and bad things turned out because of Merlin's doing. Let me see.. First, since the very beginning, Series 1 : The Beginning of The End. Merlin saved Modred although Kilgharrah told him not too. In this episode I can understand why Merlin did it. He was still so young and so kind hearted. He also didn't want to watch someone of his kind died especially since Modred was still so young. But this is also the beginning of series where Merlin taking wrong decision which led to many unfortunate outcomes. Saving Mordred as we all know led to Arthur's death. So, main point, Merlin caused Arthur's death. First mistake and the worst, cause this led to end we all don't want to see, right? We hated the ending so bad, and now I hated it more because they made me feel that Merlin is the one responsible for Arthur's death! This is the worst of the worst! Second. Series 2 : The Nightmare Begins Merlin once again ignored Kilgharrah's advice not to help Morgana. Merlin led Morgana to Druid's camp. Once again, in here Merlin might still very young in this. Again he understood really well how Morgana must felt about hiding something related to magic. But the point is still Merlin made a wrong decision to let Morgana knew that she has magic. Something again that we all know led to a great disaster throughout the series. So, main point, Merlin caused (again) Morgana's betrayal. Third, still in Series 2 : The Last Dragonlord Merlin released Kilgharrah and the dragon tried to destroy Camelot. Arthur and Merlin tried to find the last dragonlord alive, Balinor. Merlin then discovered Balinor was his father. After Balinor agreed to help, then he was killed during the journey back to Camelot. Although I believed that only Merlin could release Kilgharrah (since only him, Uther and Gaius knew about him. And it is impossible that Uther or Gaius will let Kilgharrah go) and only by the death of Balinor that Merlin knew he was the last dragonlord, but still I felt that Balinor's death was upon Merlin. And Balinor died because he saved Merlin from the attack,right? I mean why can't Balinor died in other way or whatsoever not related to Merlin's fault? So, Camelot was under attack and Balinor's death were upon Merlin. Merlin's fault again. Fourth, Series 3 : The Crystal Cave Merlin had the chance to kill Morgana, to right what's wrong. But in the end he saved Morgana's life just because he couldn't bear to see everybody's heart broken of losing Morgana. He even misused his dragonlord power . At this time, I thought Merlin suppose to be wiser, after all it has been three seasons. Again and again, Merlin made the wrong decision and led the battle with Morgana. Fifth, Series 4 : The Wicked Day. This was second rank of the worst for me. They had to make Merlin was responsible for the death of Uther. Morgana enchanted the necklace, but Uther died in Merlin's hand. And the worst part, they made it that Arthur didn't even know that Merlin or Dragoon was innocent. This is second worst to me cause Uther directly died in his hand. Sixth, Series 5 : The Disir Merlin was supposed to be the one that made magic accepted in Camelot again. But because of his words to Arthur "There is no place for magic in Camelot", magic was forever banned. So, Merlin the symbol of hope for everyone who has magic, the greatest magician of all time, made the magic banned forever in Camelot. Why can't they made the scene when Merlin said to Arthur "You can give magic a chance, it's not all bad you know". Then Arthur chose to ignore Merlin's advice as usual, especially since he didn't want to ruin what Uther had build all these years. If that what's happen, then it will not felt like it's Merlin's fault that Mordred alive or magic is forever banned from Camelot. But they did it that way and yet somehow later on Merlin still hope that someday the magic will be allowed in Camelot. Are things can get any worse? Seventh, Series 5 : The Diamond of The Day. OK, like everybody else that is unsatisfied by the ending, one question that rises and still unanswered : If Merlin at the end summoned Kilgharrah to ask him to take Arthur to the lake, why must wait until the end and everything is too late? Again, to answer this, I think that the producers wanted Merlin's magic is revealed at the last episode and then show to audience how Arthur finally accepted Merlin and his magic at the last minutes of his life. So, the whole episode just to show how time wasted unnecessarily just to make Merlin's magic revealed and accepted by Arthur. Mordred might be the one who caused injury to Arthur. But because Merlin didn't summon Kilgharrah fast enough, Arthur died in his hand. And like I said in the beginning, Arthur's death is on Merlin! WHAT!!!! What is the point? Is it just me or anyone else feels like I do? Why everything leads back to Merlin's fault? All those things I mentioned above still not included small mistakes Merlin made like : curing Gwen's father, releasing Freya (although I must said it was very touching to see Merlin falling in love like that, still my point is once again Merlin did something wrong), accidentally released Goblin, the list just getting longer. I mean, I understand if they made Merlin did make mistakes and did something foolish becaus he is young and impulsive, he need to learn from his mistakes, but should they made Merlin did so many mistakes including those HUGE mistakes? And if he should learn from his mistakes, why they still made Merlin doing it again and again? I can't understand and really disatisfied. Any comment? Category:Blog posts